Resident Evil  Happy Ending?
by Satan's-little-helper-89
Summary: kleiner Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine One-Shot


Wieder ein völlig sinnloser One Shot meinerseits, den keiner braucht und glaub ich auch keiner liest *drop* Sorry, aber ich muss jede noch so schwachsinnige idee aufschreiben XD falls ihr Schreibfehler findet , die ich hundertprozentig mal wieder gemacht hab, könnt ihr sie gerne behalten ;)

Chris sah voller Hoffnung zu dem Helikopter hinauf, der sich nun stetig dem Boden näherte und dabei eine kühle, angenehme Brise entfachte. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft! Beinahe zumindest, fügte das S.T.A.R.S Mitglied rasch in Gedanken hinzu, denn der Countdown zur Selbstzerstörung der Villa lief gnadenlos weiter und wenn Brad sich nicht beeilte, würde bald nicht mehr viel von ihnen übrig bleiben.

Schon als die Hubschrauberkuven immer noch einige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt waren, schwang sich Chris in die Kabine, gefolgt von Jill, Barry und Rebecca.

"Nichts wie weg von hier, Brad!", hörte er Jill hinter sich durch den ohrenbetäubenden Rotorenlärm hindurch brüllen und der Hubschrauber gewann endlich wieder an Höhe.

Fast wie in Trance sackte Chris auf einen Sitz am Fenster und versuchte seinen ausgelaugten, verkrampften Körper Muskel für Muskel zu entspannen.

Er wusste in diesem Moment nicht so recht ob er Freude verspüren sollte, da sie diesem infernalischen Albtraum klimpflich entflohen waren, oder Trauer über den Verlust vieler seiner Kollegen und Freunde, von denen ihm jeder einzelne sehr am Herzen gelegen hatte. Sie alle hatten gedacht sie würden an einem mehr oder weniger normalen Fall arbeiten und lediglich nach Mördern suchen, die ihr Unwesen in den Wälder trieben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch mit alledem, was sich wirklich im Racoon Forest und in der Villa abgespielt hatte, konnte wohl niemand gerechnet haben. Alle außer Wesker natürlich. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen durchtriebenen Mistkerl keimte in Chris die Wut , die er schon verspürt hatte, als er dessen falsches Spiel -leider viel zu spät- durchschaut hatte , wieder auf. Hätte er sie nicht mit in diese Hölle hineingezogen würde sein Team noch leben. Die Hauptschuld jedoch trug ohne jeglichen Zweifel Umbrella, der Konzern der vorgab nur harmlose pharmazeutische Produkte herzustellen, die dem Mensch von Nutzen sein sollten. Es war immer noch unvorstellbar für Chris wie jemand dazu fähig sein konnte so etwas widerwärtiges an Menschen und anderen Lebewesen zu testen, ohne dabei wenigstens den Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens zu haben. Was wenn sie es als ultimative Waffe benutzten? Nicht auszudenken was Umbrella damit alles anrichten konnte! Er schwor sich , dass er diesen verfluchten Konzern so bald wie es ihm nur möglich war, das Handwerk legen würde, egal wie und wie lange es auch dauern würde oder ob er dabei sein eigenes Leben auf Spiel setzte.

Chris blickte kurz aus dem Fenster, als der Hubschrauber leicht, kaum merkbar erschüttert wurde aufgrund der Explosion, die innerhalb weniger Sekunden das Horrorhaus und dessen Schreckenskabinett in ihrem riesigen Schlund völlig verschlungen hatte.

Wie sehr er doch die Hoffnung hegte, dass mit der Zerstörung der Villa das ganze Grauen endlich ein für alle mal ein Ende hatte, doch irgendetwas tief in seinem Inneren bläute ihm ein, dass dies hier noch lange nicht alles gewesen war. Nein, dies war erst der Anfang.

Den Gedanken an weitere Reisen durch die Hölle verdrängend ließ er seinen Blick langsam durch die Kabine schweifen. Sein Kumpel Barry, der ihm gegenüber saß starrte gedankenverloren auf ein Foto, das er in seinen blutverschmierten Händen hielt. Es war wohl das Bild, auf dem er und seine Familie glücklich vereint zu sehen waren, denn er trug es als eine Art Glücksbringer ständig bei sich.

Rebecca, die Jüngste von ihnen und die einzige Überlebende des Bravo Teams hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt, während sie mit ihren Fingern immer wieder über eine Art Hundemarke, die sie um ihren Hals trug, strich und Chris kam es so vor, als würde ab und zu ein kleines, sanftes Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aufblitzen.

Und Jill...Sie saß dicht neben ihn, den gleichen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, wie er ihn wohl gerade haben musste.

Noch ehe sie auf dieses schaurige Monster gestoßen waren, hatte er beinahe schon all seine Hoffnungen begraben gehabt, dass er sie noch einmal lebend zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn einen heftigen Stich ins Herz versetzt und er hatte sich die ganze Zeit über Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er nie mit ihr ausgegangen war, geschweigedenn jemals manns genug gewesen war ihr seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen, die er schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz für sie empfand. Nach außen hin mochte er der lässige Kindskopf sein, bei ihrer Anwesenheit jedoch kam es ihm jeden Moment so vor, als würde sein Herz jeden Moment aussetzen und jede Art von Kommunikation, die sonst eine Leichtigkeit für ihn war, stellte in jenen Momenten eine unüberwindbare Hürde dar.

Chris richtete seine Augen abermals hinaus auf den Sonnenaufgang, der in diesem Moment nach diesem schrecklichen Szenario völlig fehl am Platz schien. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, wieder zurück zu all den entsetzlichen Bildern, als er plötzlich eine Berührung spürte. Er blickte zur Seite und sah Jill, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte und ihren Kopf langsam auf seine Schulter sinken ließ.

Das junge STARS Mitglied wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas Sinnvolles, etwas das Jill und den anderen ein bisschen Trost spenden könnte, doch er brachte kein einziges Wort über seine fast wie versiegelt scheinenden Lippen. War es wegen ihr oder ganz einfach deswegen, weil es keinerlei Worte für das gab, was sie alle erlebt hatten?

Einen Augenblick später legte Jill ihre Hand auf sein Knie, woraufhin sein Herz unweigerlich schneller zu schlagen begann, doch dieses Mal zögerte er nicht- wie er es bei ihr schon desöfteren getan hatte - und umfasste mit seiner Hand die ihre. Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste er lächeln. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, eine Geste die andere vielleicht als selbstverständlich empfunden hätten, und nicht etwa eine innige Umarmung oder ein Kuss, und dennoch bedeutete es ihm in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere.

Wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden vergaß er, während er immer noch Jills angenehm warme Hand hielt, den ganzen Schrecken, der sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt hatte und langsam, ganz langsam schlossen sich auch seine schweren Augenlider.

Omg, Schnulz hoch drei XDD Passt ja eigentlich so gar nicht zu Resi, aber was soll´s XD Auf die Tabletten kann ich´s dieses mal leider auch nicht schieben , weil ich ausnahmsweise mal keine Kopfschmerztabletten intus hatte^^


End file.
